narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Day for the Crows
The sun illuminated an endless sea of stone spikes which protruded from the earth which created naturally occurring pattern of death. Whistling wind's crafted a beautiful duet while it passed through rocky formations. The sun's unbearable glare dimmed as it slowly disappeared into the distant horizon. Thus allowing the heaven's to shine in an azure background which created a beautiful blend of orange and blue. Giving it the bleeding appearance that those back home had grown accustomed to. Meanwhile, Ishigakure's winds began to increase in intensity as night rapidly approached, ultimately cooling down it's serene atmosphere. However, those whose veins pumped native blood felt perfectly fine. Actually tonight was rather perfectly set. A rare but wondrous evening for joyous occasions. But those who occupied the stone forest understood that they would never experience such a pleasantry. Especially on a night as important as tonight... "Are they near, Zenjou-Taichou?" A shinobi asked. He stood behind his infamous captain alongside a few other ANBU who also wore shared his apparel. A black scarf which obscured the bottom of their faces as well as a hood which hid the top. They also kept their bodies wrapped in unique fabric thus allowing unrestricted movement. Four warriors, each indistinguishable from the next, peered over a rather large formation with only their captain appearing normal. There he stood with his usual silver kimono with an intricate grey design, both a color which complimented his deathly skin and porcelain hair. Two ebony horns extended from his forehead as they formed a unique contrast of color. Zenjou's golden eyes seemingly pierced the night while he followed a distant target; A caravan carrying a rather expensive looking target. His feathered tail swayed with excitement. "Yes. With this attack we can finally end the tension between the Lands of Earth and Wind. The Earth Diamyō can't decline our offers after this!" He spoke with an undeniable pride that forced others to follow without thinking. An orb emerged from a structure near the targets location which synced with Zenjou's closed eye. "Our target is inside but there are ten guards." He focused once more as he attempted to gauge the enemies power. However, the Daimyō's son lacked the refine senses that many classmates possessed. He saw their energy and few minor details but nothing that could truly make a difference. One could see why friends eventually labelled him a Master of General/Useless Information. "I won't need my bow for such a weak enemy; Let's retrieve the target and kill everyone with unseen swiftness." He chuckled. A small laugh filled to it's brim with arrogance escaped his lips. "This is to easy. One. Two. Three!" They immediately darted towards their target while masterfully maneuvering through Ishigakure's stone formation. They dashed from spike to spike, using it's high peeks to gain an additional element of surprise. Zenjou's squad appeared before their targets almost instantly with Zenjou standing before them all. He cracked a smile and held up a single defiant hand. "Hand him over and you'll all see your families tonight!" Zenjou's appearance caused the mercenaries to gasp in both shock and amazement. The infamous horned demon appeared before them all. His reputation had reached a level where Zenjou's potential appearance warranted a special order. In response to the sudden appearance of the shinobi unit most of the mercenaries instinctual drew their weapons and moved themselves into a defensive posture, defending the horse drawn cart seemingly carrying the noble in question. Based on the equipment and clothing possessed by the group, it was obvious that the warriors before the Daimyō's son were composed of individuals from several different backgrounds. A fair guess based on their appearance would be that the group was made up of primarily rōnin and unaffiliated shinobi, with a couple of missing-nin from nearby villages mixed throughout their ranks. While their formation's openings exposed the makeshift squad's lack of refined coordination with one another, the presence of a couple of the individuals demonstrated the unmistakable air of a veteran combatants. One such individual, an middle-aged man wielding an unnaturally large dao with nine brass rings hanging from the back of the blade, spoke up against Zenjou's comment. "You're too naive...boy," the swordsman spoke with a gruff voice, as he took a step towards the shinobi, his battle worn armor rattling as he moved, "Do you think we'd ever get payed if we surrendered every time some punk in a fancy kimono asked us to lay down our weapons?" With that comment alone several of the mercenaries chuckled and reaffirmed their positions. Any doubt they possessed after Suna's unexpected appearance was washed away as the grizzled veteran took command of the group. "You know what? Since I'm a generous guy...I'll offer you brats the same deal," the impromptu leader of the mercenaries announced in a confident voice, "Run away this instant and you'll see your mothers once again come morning." With the continued jabs the group of mercenaries were becoming more and more rowdy, most of them eager for a fight at this point. In the back of the group, a dark haired man who had been guarding the flank of the caravan sighed as his comrades continued to work himself up. In distinct contrast to the rest of the mercenaries, he was the only one that was unarmed and he hadn't shown the slightest sense of provocation since Suna's arrival other than slightly readjusting his stance. Calmly, the dark haired adversary glanced over the shinobi group before fixating his gaze on Zenjou. While far from a stern glare, his attention was definitely focused on the Daimyō's son. "Rouga," Kazuhide spoke up in a casual voice, addressing the de facto leader of the group, "The others are about what you would expect of average shinobi from Suna...but be mindful of the one in the kimono." Simply nodding at the information given, Rouga rushed forward towards the shinobi, the rings on his blade ringing as he charged. A couple of the mercenaries armed with melee weapons followed him into the fray, while some hung back and launched a small volley of shuriken towards the sand shinobi. "Oh well," Zenjou sighed as he took a couple steps forward, which seperated him from the earlier formation. "I guess you weren't taught when to accept someone's kindness...But I'm the fool for believing mercenaries possessed even an ounce of etiquette." A gentle wind wrapped around his body in an ominous atmosphere. Or perhaps it stemmed from the fact that the shinobi with the least amount of visible protection wished to intially engage their enemy. "I'll make it fair-Come at me with everything in your reach...And I'll only use my body!" The rumors of Zenjou's victories erased the fears few Sunagakure shinobi possesse Although a few Sunagakure ANBU felt unease from Zenjou's pretentious threat. His allies knew that he preferred to deal with targets by himself to refrain from incurring casualties. The Daimyō's son, although tortured, gained an immense reputation for the love and care he showed others. Either way, Zenjou seemingly disappeared from where he stood before and started the dance that brought Zenjou infamy. Meanwhile, the Sunagakure Shinobi understood what Zenjou hinted. Even at a young age, classmates and fellow villagers feared his destructive habits. He often skewered those who entered a certain proximity and while Zenjou gained a certain control over his once subconscious defense mechanism, certain incidents still occurred where Zenjou harmed allies. But they had to remain within range in case their target attempted to escape. So they took a few steps backwards and defended against the oncoming barrage of metallic projectiles. Zenjou maneuvered with a suddenness which left his team in awe. One could easily note every step as a continuation of a single dance performed alongside multiple partners. Of course Zenjou decided to engage the loudest of their bunch, Rouga, before all else. The muscular mercenary's swung the blade towards Zenjou with hopes of piercing his heart. Zenjou answered by swiftly stepping to Rouga's right, followed by tripping him with his foot. The energy which Rouga used for such a powerful thrust transformed into his literal downfall. Zenjou wasted not a second, stopping the next sword wielding attacker using a powerful palm strike. Meanwhile, Rouga had stood up again and attempted vengeance. The angered mercenary released a powerful war which quickly ended in a pained whimper after Zenjou elbowed his face, with the kimono wearing warrior feeling multiple bones break beneath it's force. Zenjou continued onwards. His legs moved rapidly but elegantly while he redirected attacks, dodged blades and quickly struck down his enemies. He moved with the wind itself, almost following it's guiding hands. In a matter of minutes, Zenjou stood in a rather large circle of wounded mercenaries moaning in pain. Their bones broken in various places, a closer inspection would easily reveal that what seemed like random chaos was actually filled with precision. For Zenjou damaged areas in order to halt their immediate recovery. Although they retained consciousness, several vital areas had been destroyed. Ultimately, Zenjou looked towards the remaining mercenary before adressing the surrounding victims. Zenjou cracked his neck once more while adressing them. "I figured killing you guys would be letting you off easy. Having your reputations ruined will surely give me more pleasure. And besides...I need people to spread my legend further than it already is!" His words were filled with a certain pride which separated regular humans from himself. "There's one more, Zenjou-Taichou!" "Oh?" Zenjou focused upon the man who spoke before. The enigmatic shinobi who guarded the rear of Rouga's mercenary squad. Zenjou slowly approached the carriage and aimed to retrieve their target. "You know what, this is the perfect time for you to escape unscathed. I've had my fun and-" Sudden collapsing bodies interrupted Zenjou's train of thought... "Confidence has its place, but aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Kazuhide commented as Zenjou's squad collapsed without a sound, his eyes downcast. Glancing back up at the shinobi before him the dark haired mercenary, cocked his head to the side. "Well...now it seems we're at a bit of an impasse," Kazuhide begins slowly walking forwards for the first time since this engagement began, "With only one viable combatant on each side...you have a decision to make. With your team incapacitated if you were to move towards your target...I could easily eliminate them before you had a chance to intervene. While you'd undoubtedly succeed in your mission...I wonder how your reputation would fare." Continuing to step forward, without the slightest sense of urgency, Kazuhide positioned himself between the cart and Zenjou. "On the other hand, if you engage me with the hopes of collecting the target afterwards, then I could simply delay you as the horse drawn cart is pulled back to the stronghold. Though, I suppose your teammates would survive. So...which will you choose, the mission or your team?" The resulting events unraveled at unexpected speeds. From their initial collapse to Kazuhide's sudden reveal, Zenjou lacked enough time to form any connection between their unconsciousness and an ability utilized by his final enemy. Alas Zenjou's arrogance had initially blinded him from any form of attack. But he lacked sufficient time to fully evaluate what had just occurred. From childhood, Zenjou's parental figures taught him that a village cannot survive without it's citizens and that a true leader fights only using self-sacrifices. To willingly volunteer another person's life in place of one's own was the greatest sin a human could perform. So Zenjou's body instinctively chose the answer when Kazuhide made it apparent. Zenjou's golden eyes pierced the darkening surrounding becoming more vibrant as time progressed. The standoff caused tension to thicken between the two remnants of extinct clans. The Daimyō's son stepped away from the cart and stood before his unconscious team. "Since you lack any true connections this concept might be a bit hard for you to understand, Mercenary." Zenjou held open his left hand almost calling to something far beyond normal eyesight. "But the citizens of my village means more than any stupid feud. And besides, we found the target once, we'll surely do it again." A unique structure started to form within Zenjou's grasp. Slowly growing into a full size spear with three shining yet curved blades upon it's top. It appeared metallic despite it's actual composition. And such, the spear pulsed with a certain power similar to the source within Zenjou. "But I'm taking you up on that offer. Prepare yourself mercenary, you'll pay for harming my team and standing before Sunagakure's prosperous future!" The skeletal warrior dashed towards Kazuhide without warning. Preparing to unleash a great wrath upon him. "The Namanie Koutei...A warrior who sacrificed his pure heart to darkness so others could walk a path of light. He who'd besmirch himself to assure their survival. A man of sacrifice...A child of love." An enigma spoke from afar. "I've found the second feather." Watching patiently as the jōnin before him stepped away from the cart and and positioned himself before his comrades, Kazuhide nodded in apparent approval. "A fair decision," he commented glancing over at the horse who neighed in apparent surprise and raced off away from the scene. Turning back to his opponent the mercenary watched in surprise as Zenjou manifested a weapon before him. "So...he's possesses high tier weapon manifestation," Kazuhide thinks to himself, following suit as a black jian formed in his hand. "I suppose wouldn't understand the arbitrary commitment to a nation, or village, but at least I can be sure I'm not a hypocrite," he comments his spear-wielding adversary rushes in toward him. "Non-traditional weapons tend to have at least one secondary trait," he ponders internally as he moves forwards as well, "In that case I should proceed with caution before I have a solid grasp of what that weapon, and it's wielder, is capable of." As the gap between the two warriors was closed in an instant, Kazuhide began with a simple horizontal slash directed towards his opponent's midsection. Despite the relatively normal performance, the blade's velocity was far from average. In fact, compared to the brief engagement Zenjou had with the group of mercenaries, Kazuhide's strike was delivered at a rate countless times quicker than anything the previous opponents managed to muster. When did he even begin his strike? Zenjou thought worriedly while watching Kazuhide masterfully create a weapon and immediately shift into an offensive strike. In truth, Zenjou's expectation of a speed similar to the mercenaries, who laid unconscious around both shinobi, allowed Kazuhide's rather spontaneous maneuver to surprise Zenjou. But he also gained a name for sporadic movement and chaotic battle. Zenjou attempted to enter the tranquil state his secretive family were infamous for. But Kazuhide's strike simply boiled something deep within his stomach. A certain emotion began to ember inside Zenjou as he stared his enemy down. An unexplainable pull at his soul. Either way, the skeletal shinobi decided to press onwards. He quickly dug the tip of Amatsuhoneyari into the ground as a method of vaulting over Kazuhide, attempting to flip over the swordsmen and create an opening. The force which Zenjou had landed was rather inelegant for Kazuhide's rapid movement forced Zenjou to perform a rather compulsive action. However, Zenjou followed immediately with by sloppily swinging his unique weapon in a wide arc diagonally towards Kazuhide's back. The reach which Amatsuhoneyari granted allowed Zenjou to attack from a safe distance...Or so he has grown accustomed to. "His reaction time is decent enough..." Kazuhide thought to himself as he rotated around towards Zenjou's strike and absorbed the force of Zenjou's strike head on with the side of his blade. Sparks flew as weapons clashed and the mercenary slid back about a meter from the force of the attack. Bending his knees before he had even finish being pushed back by the assault, the mercenary darted forward towards his opponent once again. Zenjou had undoubtedly delivered the correct kind of attack, unfortunately Kazuhide planned on taking full advantage of the wide arc of his opponent's strike. While the size of the arc directly corresponds to the amount of force the weapon can exhibit during a slashing motion, along with the speed of the strike and mass of the weapon, the momentum of such a strike can make it difficult to counter quickly after attacking. This was even more true for a polearm like Zenjou's spear, whose size magnified this effect significantly compared to something like a sword. Having moved in once again Kazuhide delivered a powerful upward strike, aimed at an angle across Zenjou's body. Despite the speed of the strike not being much different from his first attack, the force behind the assault was inexplicably twice as much as Zenjou's previous attack, at the very least. Zenjou's body went sliding back a considerable distance as he held tightly onto Amatsuhoneyari. Suddenly, Zenjou revealed his method of survival against Kazuhide's deathly strike. He appeared unharmed and completely unscathed by Kazuhide's blade. However, his kimono had several rips where bones quickly retreated back into person without pain. To think that someone like him exist. His strikes are increasing with each step. Zenjou swirled his spear in various directions with enough force to send whirlwinds in various locations. The sheer force proved Zenjou's repressed strength yet he moved with a hesitation. A slight second thought which erupted in a split second and disappeared just as quick. He...Fights without reason...I can only feel emptiness in every strike. Ugh! If I allow him to shake my resolve then they'll die and our reputations will be ruined. Zenjou took a deep breath while tightening his stance. His body loosened but also regained a certain aura of tranquility which resulted in his golden eyes sharpening as they locked onto Kazuhide's sword. They quickly analyzed and compared it to his previous movement. "You're a sword master whose prowess matches own weapon synchronization." Zenjou's face lacked it's usual arrogant and prideful smirk. Instead, he stood with a certain fear...No. Zenjou looked upon Kazuhide as an equal for the Daimyō's son knew that the warrior before him possessed a reservoir of power similar to Zenjou. Except neither knew the other's limits. The memory of Kazuhide waiting patiently in the enemies rear guard brought a feeling of enlightenment. An explanation that revealed Kazuhide as a patient warrior who chose to analyze rather than fully engage. Go ahead and analyze me. Zenjou dashed towards Kazuhide; However, he decided to change his initial approach. Rather than attack head on, Zenjou swung Amatsuhoneyari around his body before lunging it's blade towards Kazuhide's midsection. Which he prepared to lead into a spin for a transitional strike. Zenjou's speed had increased alongside the force which he attacked-However, Zenjou still kept it at a specific limit while appearing to release his full power. "You have a fatal lack of pride in your sword skills." Zenjou taunted. Looking down at his weapon, Kazuhide took note that his prior clash with the individual before him had chipped his blade. It was the first time he'd seen such an osteokinetic ability, but he had once read of a similar trait being possessed by a clan who lived near . While this kekkei genkai hadn't made any confirmed appearances for several decades, it was said to allow for the complete manipulation of the wielder's skeletal structure. Furthermore, the bones of such individuals were noted to be stronger than tempered steel. While durability of the opponent's skeleton wasn't verified, the damage that his weapon took in that exchange suggested that an opponent was indeed as possessor of . It wasn't often that he was presented the chance to observe an enemy who utilized an ability he had yet to witness. "In that case, I can't afford to miss a single detail," Kazuhide thought to himself as a manifested in his eyes. Running his had across his blade, the damage sustained earlier was mended in an instant. "A lack of pride? Of course," Kazuhide begun to respond as Zenjou rushed towards him with a violent thrust. Having already estimated the speed to force ratio of his opponent's attack, Kazuhide opted to use his sword in the proper fashion in this engagement. Rather than blocking the thrust head on, he simultaneously leaned away from his opponent's strike while diverting the path of the blow with his jian. As the blade of his enemy's spear continued to move past him, grinding as clashed with his own weapon, Kazuhide stepped forward toward his opponent. Utilizing his left hand, which was free at the moment, the mercenary manifested a kodachi in order to attempt an overhead strike between Zenjou's shoulder and neck. Against a normal opponent he would be able to cleave from that location diagonally across this opponent's chest, but it seemed his enemy was going to be more complicated than that. Thus, while Kazuhide was now aware that retractable bones stronger than tempered steel were protecting his opponent's chest, he needed to learn if there were any gaps in such a defense. "Did you think that pride alone would save your comrades, or your country?" Kazuhide inquired. Two remnants of history finally crossing blades for the first time in ages. Sadly, victory suposedly meant lessening the existence of the other. But Zenjou cared little for ancient memories and forgotten mistakes. He lived for to absolve the Kaguya clan's divine punishment by devoting his existence for others. Resulting in all forms of hesitation leaving Amatsuhoneyari's blade while Zenjou's usual arrogance reappeared in his smile. However, those who saw through veils could possibly note it's falseness. Simply another illusion created by Zenjou in hopes of gaining an advantage. The sharingan... Zenjou pondered upon the change of coloration of Kazuhide's eyes. Fortunately, the young shinobi recognized his enemies optical miracle as the same visual prowess owned by the one he called a brother. In truth, Zenjou had witness both it's basic form and it's evolution during various instances. Suddenly, Zenjou understood Kazuhide's personality a bit further while feeling a certain regret for being so foolish. He's been watching me this entire time. Memories of bouts flooded Zenjou's psyche. Blades clashing. The irritating sensation that no matter how quick he striked, his sibling simply saw through it. And now history had thrown itself before him once more. That's why I haven't hit him yet. Heh. As if life couldn't get anymore bothersome. Zenjou's surprising revelation brought him to the realization that tricking his enemy just increased in difficulty. Kazuhide's blade struck against Zenjou's neck with enough force to create a gust of wind. Unfortunately, whereas most would have been split across, Kazuhide's blade simply stopped against Zenjou's neck with only a few drops of blood splattering against earth. A papercut to the mighty warrior whose skin resembled that of a lizard's . Beyond it's additional features, Zenjou's outer layer primarily served as a secondary defense or a support for the internal armor layered beneath. Zenjou possessed a skeleton which resembled a complete armor absolutely alien to humans born without his blessing. Zenjou's skeleton simply lacked the usual gaps found within human's as it formed a complete layer beneath. Althought it voided modern medican ninjutsu, it allowed Zenjou to possess a level of invulnerability that proved stronger than tremendous falls and liquifying force. Zenjou chuckled at Kazuhide's strike while pressing it forward. "Countries are built upon the pride of rulers. Those who lack the pride lack heaven's mandate!" While holding onto Amatsuhoneyari with his right hand, Zenjou's left hand released it's shaft and opened towards Kazuhide. Ultimately sending an osteokinetic spike rapidly growing towards Kazuhide at speeds which would completely crush rocks. It grew continuously without signs of halting and significant chakra expenditure. Such a creation appeared rather natural for Zenjou as it even lacked hand seals, only reacting to subconscious or conscious commands. As his opponent's skeletal spike was thrust towards Kazuhide, the mercenary begun to lean back away from the assault in the split second before it collided with his chest. Oddly, rather than the sensation of crushing bones and splitting flesh, Zenjou was met with the feeling of an impact with a solid surface. Furthering the strange occurrence, Kazuhide was knocked back considerably due to the force of the blow instead of being impaled outright. Recovering from the strike that nearly sent him sprawling across the rocky earth, the mercenary took a kneeling position as he winced with pain. "Even with that degree reinforcement you completely collapsed this makeshift armor. Without a doubt that's going to leave a nasty bruise," he commented as he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off. Rather than torn his shirt looked like a sheet of metal that buckled under the force of Zenjou's jab. As Kazuhide released the technique the cloth returned to its natural state. "Luckily though...I was able to figure out the relationship between his chakra signature and his ability," the Uchiha thought to himself, "I must have overlooked the small pulse of chakra initially, but I should be able to predict the location and degree of his skeletal manipulation now. Furthermore, it seems his armor extend to a greater degree than I imagined, so looking for gaps is a waste of time." With his estimation of the situation complete Kazuhide dispersed the two blades in his hands and coalesced the shadowy energy into a single katana. "I believe you've earned the next move...unless you've given up?" he noted with a look that betray the gravity of the situation. That should've pierced through him completely and destroyed his organs. He shouldn't be able to stand, let alone breath-How could he survive that? Zenjou pondered slowly with eyes that glistened tiredly through the night air. He carefully analyzed Kazuhide's every movement as he feared missing the slightest hint. Simultaneously, Zenjou attempted to recall every training session and battle he endured with his distant sibling. Yet Zenjou's immense reservoir lacked any sort of clue towards the enemies strange abilities. I'm guessing it's a power completely separate from those eyes...A separate power only he possesses alongside his weapon materialization. Two abilities extremely dangerous when paired with the Sharingan's enhanced perception and ability to memorize movement perfectly...He could learn entire fighting styles after a single battle. Zenjou sighed. But without completely understanding the aforementioned techniques, I'll only add onto his weaponry skills. Unfortunately, since Seigetsu lacked any techniques close to Zenjou's current enemy, the young ANBU failed to truly connect Kazuhide's abilities and such, would only rely on a single plan. The bone spike, now an incredibly long construct, detached from Zenjou's palm before pounding against the ground. "Given up?! You wish!" Zenjou roared while skillfully spinning Amatsuhoneyari around his body. "Zenjou of the White Sand (白砂の禅譲,Hakusha no Zenjō) never forfeits a battle!" He dashed towards Kazuhide with a vicious battlecry. Zenjou quickly spun his spear once more before slicing downwards. However, the nearby spike had deconstructed into an ashen form which resembled fine sand. It obeyed Zenjou's order and shot towards Kazuhide as a tendril with the intention of pulling his leg. Moving into a defensive stance as Zenjou rushed forward towards him once again, Kazuhide couldn't help but notice the noted signature of his opponent's bloodline technique deconstructing and grasping the tiny fragments of bone dust. In this low lighting such a technique would easily be overlooked, but the chakra manipulating the bone dust was incredibly clear to the mercenary. "Magnet Release on top of osteokinesis? I suppose that isn't impossible considering he's from Suna" he thought to himself as he took a defensive stance, "No...the chakra signature doesn't match...this is merely an extension of his bone manipulating bloodline. To be able to perform secondary construct manipulation is notable though, his skill with his manifested items may rival even mine. In that case..." Without a doubt Zenjou switching to a two pronged assault was a correct decision. If it wasn't feasible to outmaneuver a dōjutsu wielder with a single attack source, then the next logical move was to attack simultaneously from multiple angles. Usually, such a strategy required a second individual, or perhaps the use of some manner of clone technique, but electing the manipulation of a discarded arm served the purpose just as well. Kazuhide could not help but to be impressed by a strategy that was not unlike his own. Unfortunately for the young ANBU, the mercenary was prepared to meet such a tactic head on. Furthermore, his opponent had shown him too much by forcefully deconstructing his bones before his very eyes. More specifically, Kazuhide had observed the specific manner in which the material of Zenjou's bones was arranged. With this knowledge in hand Kazuhide would be able to finally breech his opponent's durability, but such an attempt would have to wait for now. As the spear's blade came crashing down, Kazuhide deflected the strike away with a swift horizontal strike concealing the mercenaries fervor behind a calm stare. During the clash several centimeters of Kazuhide's katana was broken off under the force of his opponent's spear, for such a blade is not designed to withstand heavy blows. Rather than acting in surprise to the partial destruction of his weapon, Kazuhide focused his vision of the broken tip of his blade. Like clockwork the piece, currently flipping through the air, shattered into countless sharp shards and launched themselves in the direction of Zenjou's quickly encroaching bone ash. As they pierced through the area in which the bone ash was traveling the chakra controlling the movement of the ash was disrupted considerably, delaying immediate further progression. Turning onto the attack once again Kazuhide rotated around and delivered a powerful strike in the direction of his skeletal enemy. While the strike was too shallow to make direct contact with his opponent, due to the loss of the several centimeters of his blade, the strike released an invisible burst of chakra of notable potency towards Zenjou's chest. Applying his recently obtained information regarding the composition of the ANBU's bones, after witnessing the willing deconstruction of one of his constructs, the burst of chakra sought to potentially shatter the nearly impregnable defense of Zenjou's ribcage. Kazuhide's name was officially added to an exclusive list of enemies capable of surpassing the supposedly absolute defense Zenjou possessed. Zenjou considered it a sign of a rather interesting battle with exhilarating excitement replacing the usual rage shinobi felt when their mighty fortress was breeched. Few could claim a feat such as breaking someone with Zenjou's rare blessing. Blood splattered across the earth while the blast had sent the ANBU'S body spiraling backwards. A normal shinobi would have surely lost their life from that attack. I've fallen off cliffs while burning alive after being smashed by a gigantic ...So why does this wound hurt the most. Zenjou remained in a state of such stillness one would think death. But he actually thought deeply behind his closed eyes. Is this what my 's felt. And for an instant, Zenjou stood before a blood soaked battlefield where warriors who resembled himself battled without reason. They killed only for the pleasure of it and roared from it's satisfaction. Zenjou attempted to suppress this vision deep beneath the surface for years. With it soon becoming a reoccurring nightmare his ancient ornament utilized to torment him. But now Zenjou understood it's true purpose. To accept the blood thirsty enjoyment and channel it as a method of survival. To use it as nothing more than a weapon meant for victory. It ignited the blood coursing through his veins and brought an imperial grin to his visage. Suddenly, Zenjou stood once more before Kazuhide with a noticeable hole in his chest that quickly closed... Zenjou started chuckling before engaging in full maniacal laughter. His eyes told the complete unimportance of the original goal. Instead, Zenjou wished to kill the man before him. "I haven't enjoyed myself like this in some time. Few have been able to leave a wound on me...And even less have lived to tell the tale." His shoulders, or rather something beneath his skin, started to twitch a bit as if fighting for freedom. It's rapid movement caused the top of Zenjou's kimono to gently slide off him thus revealing his torso which lacked a single scratch-Except the newly formed scar left by Kazuhide's attack. "You'll pay for leaving this horrible mark on me!" He spoke with a tranquil fury. He can see through straightforward attacks and even tricks that aren't properly hidden...I'll just have to overwhelm his vision. Six skeletal arms erupted from Zenjou's back with each hand equipped with a rather large curved similar to those found in ancient temples in the Land of Wind. Three arms on each side with Zenjou also breaking Amatsuhoneyari in half and creating a blade on the second piece. Zenjou dashed at Kazuhide before hopping above the mercenary immediately. His movement evolved into a sporadic and chaotic dance. He utilized various twirls in an attempt to confuse Kazuhide with his skeletal arms moving independently. From the tip of his toes to literally spinning in a mid-flip, Zenjou awaited the perfect time to strike as the spins were simple feigns. Suddenly, the young shinobi attempted to slice Kazuhide from above his right shoulder and downwards. Meanwhile, Zenjou's two middle skeletal arms followed immediately with a quick scissoring motion that intended to bisect his midsection. As Kazuhide looked down upon the collapsed man in front of him he frowned in disappointment as his enemy's chakra continued to flow on, despite the vicious wound he had inflicted. While he was not unfamiliar with the rare individual or two who could survive having their chest blow apart without dying, he couldn't help but be surprised by the method at which Zenjou began to recover. Every opponent with a powerful healing factor that Kazuhide had faced up to this point had relied on chakra in some form or another to regenerate their bodies. It was in this aspect that the skeletal warrior laying before him proved to be exceptionally different. Rather than chakra gathering around the point of damage and forcing the division of cells, Zenjou's body was reforming before his very eyes without the expenditure of chakra. Distracted by this anomaly, the Uchiha fails to consider delivering another blow before his opponent rises to his feet. "Tch," Kazuhide responded, disappointed in his failure to strike down his opponent with his last maneuver, "You should really calm down before you embarrass both yourself and your entire village. Strutting around announcing your supposed feats with such a fervor is in horrible taste." Whether or not his provocation had hit home, it seemed that he'd successfully had redirected his enemy's attention away from the real objective of this mission. "I suppose that will have to do for the time being," he thought to himself as his opponent sprouted several additional appendages and rushed in with a chaotic eight bladed style. Whether he'd willingly admit aloud it or not, Kazuhide couldn't held but acknowledge the tactics of his enemy. While it was unclear if Zenjou had prior experience dealing with the Sharingan, he had quickly adapted his combat style in response to the capabilities of the dōjutsu at a remarkable pace. Thus, it was absolutely necessary that Kazuhide didn't lose the initiative in this engagement, or he'd likely lose his ability to go on the offensive once again. As his opponent charged in with his destructive dance, the mercenary kept his mind and his eyes focused on the larger picture. Against fanciful styles of combat, especially those where multiple weapons are utilized simultaneously, it was especially easy to get caught up in the minor details of the opponent's movements. This weakness was especially true of the wielders of the Sharingan, who possessed the ability to analyze even the most insignificant attributes of such a style to an unnecessary degree. Losing one's sight of the complete situation for even a moment could spell and instantaneous death. Fortunately enough, Kazuhide was not unfamiliar in combat against enemies of this nature, allowing him to calmly and methodically avoid the swirling storm of blades that was Zenjou. "He's fast...but he's merely probing my defenses with a barrage of false strikes and feints," the Uchiha thinks to himself as he continues to evade, "...the problem isn't his moves, but instead the number of blades. Against an opponent with two swords, I'd have to make twice the amount of moves. That feasible...but eight swords against one is pushing it." Drawn back out of his own thoughts as his enemy performs an actual attack, Kazuhide instinctively locks blades with Zenjou's overhead strike. Glancing back and forth in the split moment between his opponent's attacks, Kazuhide watches as skeletal arms come rushing in from both sides, seeking nothing but his execution. With his single unable to possibly deflect blows from two opposite directions, Kazuhide regretfully manifests two large swords beside himself, both of which are embedded in the ground. The heavy ebony blades intercept the skeletal soldier's attacks, oddly not receiving observable damage like the mercenary's original set of weapons. Leaping directly backwards, away from his opponent, Kazuhide closes his eyes and concentrates on the position of Zenjou's chakra signature. Without delay the first of Kazuhide's two blades in the vicinity of the sand shinobi, the one that manifested on the Uchiha's right hand side, suddenly emits a powerful flash of light effectively cutting off vision for everyone in the surrounding location. Only a spit second later the second blade embedded in the ground shattered into countless tiny shards of black chakra, not unlike obsidian, and swirl violently around Zenjou's location. Keeping with torrent of shards close to his opponent's location, Kazuhide hoped to lacerate his opponent anywhere a blow could be dealt. More specifically, he hoped to potentially get some of the aforementioned shards under his opponent's skin if possible, or perhaps rip through his opponent's eyes. As the light fades Kazuhide opens his eyes and gazes over the situation following his assault, standing several meters away from Zenjou's position, and mysteriously no longer appears to be holding the black katana he was wielding earlier. Dammit! Zenjou cursed himself for failing once more to lacerate Kazuhide. My blades weren't able to leave even a scratch on his swords...Does that mean he was withholding his materialization abilities this whole time! Zenjou's body surged with a burning anger that resulted from easily falling for Kazuhide's deceitful tactics. And now he suffered the immense wrath during a seering flash of light that temporarily blinded him. Although blades found it challenging to truly pierce Zenjou, a skillful shot resulted in crimson tears quickly drenching the earth while partially ruining Zenjou's expensive kimono. However, such a wound meant little to the ANBU whose eyes had immediately started healing. But, while Zenjou often allowed wounds to heal before resuming battle, a berserk anger caused Zenjou to charge blindly towards Kazuhide. I almost had him that time...He's feeling the pressure...If I can just keep him from escaping my immediate range I could-'' A shiver travelled through Zenjou's obsidian horns; Ultimately stealing his attention as he opened his still healing paled eyes. Unfortunately, Kazuhide seized the split-second opportunity where Zenjou's focus apparently ''faltered and set the eyes of the Sunagakure's prince ablazed with an instantaneous glance; Thus halting the advancing warrior completely. But Zenjou persevered through the unimaginable pain and remained on a defensive stance. "You bastard!" He roared in response. "You're going to pay for that...." But he sent the threat through a clench jaw which obviously showed signs of restraint. And although every fiber within burned with vengeance, Zenjou had to resist it's beckoning as a greater threat appeared... I see...This was their plan all along... The porcelain arms disintegrated into ash as he felt their approaching numbers. Zenjou's blinded attention turned to his fallen brothern who laid completely unconscious. I have to-'' And before their emergence, Zenjou seemingly flickered towards their position.... "Charge!" A voice beckoned in the background. Shuffling footsteps increased the background noise as it came closer and echoed even further. The voice soon became more and more familiar, "This is our only chance, my men! Destroy all of them! Don't spare the mercenary either!" The man's face came to light. An elderly man gowned appropriate to his status in a wealthy kimono. His brow was tucked in with a commandeering tone about him. He was in a carriage with several soldiers around his being. All of them equipped automated firing cannons, which they had kept at the ready. They got closer and closer to the two combatants, before firing off pellets of powder while the soldiers behind them utilized waves of water that, upon making contact with the powder, caused violent conflagration into a chain of explosions that would be in close proximity to the two combatants in the hopes of ending their lives. "That mercenary, who did he think he was? Did you really think I'd gamble my security on a tool like you!?" Unfortunately, Kazuhide's relentless assault upon Zenjou increased the difficulty on pinpointing an actual threat. Which, when combined with his unrefined sensory skills, forced Zenjou to rely heavily upon his other senses. He felt hair rise as freezing air kissed Zenjou's skin while massive waves rushed towards both parties. The sound of rushing water coerced with a familiar voice condemning the warriors to death. Suddenly, explosions surrounded them all, essentially almost vanquishing the darkness of night with it's brilliantly bright display. It's destructive prowess easily shattered earth while releasing a catastrophic roar. ''To think that bastard would use such a tactic! Zenjou thought as he attempted to locate the immediate danger. I'm going to murder that lowlife and massacre his village when this is over-'' But Ishigakure's Daimyō declaring Kazuhide a tool brought up a weird feeling from within, a sort of revelation tied to visions from a similar past. Documents describing the events around Zenjou's birth which lead to an eventual acceptance into Sunagakure's shinobi system. ''A loved hero.. A voice spoke almost omniously. Born only to fight for the village's safety and happiness. Suddenly, Zenjou's body reacted to an impulsive decision based upon a subconscious memory reemerging. Memory The Land of Wind experienced one of it's cooler days under it's bright sun. Slight breezes danced about golden deserts which sent sand soaring in various directions. But those who lived their entire life in such a country grew accustomed to it. And citizens born in it's golden sands found such circumstances rather pleasing. A rather large castle stood among a sturdy foundation near Sunagakure. A castle surrounded by a miniature town completed with an oasis, thus allowing it's inhabitants to survive for generations. At it's center was a rather large courtyard where a child with porcelain hair trained furiously. He swung a massive spear with spikes protruding through his body. But the session ended with a hardened voice erupting from within. "Zen-san," Heki soon appeared behind the young shinobi of deathly skin drenched in sweat and wearing ripped clothing. "I heard about what happened during your last assignment. And although I'm proud for it's success, I have to know why you chose to seal the entrance and engage the enemy." Heki's demeanor often possessed an aura of solidity which told the tale of a warrior who fought countless armies. But as he peered upon his child, Heki looked upon Zenjou with softened eyes. In older age, Heki kept warmth with an emerald robe which rivaled Zenjou's own porcelain drapes that clung lazily to him in shreds. "Why risk your life for others in such a reckless manner?" Heki's ambiguous question poked at Zenjou's hardened aura. "Because..." The child, who stood focus towards a target, answered with a unique mixture of indifference and arrogance. "We were given a mission where failure was not an option. I stood a better chance at holding off the enemy than my teammates did. And even if it cost my life, my teammates would have surely completed the mission regardless." He possessed an unbroken tone that belonged to those without sel-worth. "Such is the life of a shinobi...Especially one meant to rule for others." "Ah...I see." Heki thought for quite a second before readdressing Zenjou. "And what does being a ruler or shinobi mean to you?" "It means a willing sacrifice. Being a shinobi is to give your life to further the goals of others. A ruler and a shinobi much live without emotional attachment. They should see the world differently from normal humans so that they can deliver just decisions." Zenjou looked towards the distant clouds floating above. "Is that not why we're here anyway? To live for others..." "My child," Heki kneeled before locking eyes with Zenjou whose golden irises met Heki's emerald windows. That word meant more than those united by a common blood. For Heki and Zenjou shared a secret thought forgotten upon his birth. "Your answer is the purpose of a nameless blade. A tool meant for Emperor's to protect those close to his heart. But humans are not tools and act on desires. Desires that are birthed from a source that nameless weapons lack-Emotions." Heki's bright smile melted Zenjou's cold extorior. "We both know you could've retrieved the item and brought it back yourself..But your desire to protect others is greater than your purpose of completing assignments. You're truly a wonderful child who wishes to put others first, Zen-san. But this desire comes from within-It stems from an emotion-not a purpose." Heki's revelation implanted itself in the deepest pit of Zenjou's soul with it's meaning binding to Zenjou's entire existence....And those words found themselves emerging mid explosion.... The Daimyō's suprise assault left a massive scar upon the earth. It collapsed entire formations and even traveled quite a distance. But it also ended as quick as it started, leaving the surrounding realm in utter silence as smoke quickly escalated. Surely his forces rejoiced in the thought of seeing Zenjou's body blown to pieces alongside the mercenary who gave them the chance. They started to discuss an exaggerated tale of his defeat and create an imaginary enemy that hadn't existed. But their wishes were destroyed upon two silhouettes emerging from the smoke. A still clone of Zenjou stood before a small dome comprised of bone which quickly deteriorated and revealed two groups of warriors, mercenary and sunagakure shinobi alike, unconscious. "Tools, Is that what they were to you? Nameless blades to be disposed of once you were finish with them? To think scum such as yourself could come to rule an entire land with that mentality." A voice echoed from the second silhouette. Seconds later, Zenjou stood completely scorched and burned with pink flesh quickly healing from such firepower. He withstood the majority of the explosions using his infamous internal armor...However, Zenjou's tail was shown to have coiled around in a weird formation. Soon it quickly returned to it's normal size before revealing an unwounded Kazuhide. "Humans are not tools. Regardless of what you pay for them, or their ranking in this world, they are not nameless blades! Forcing people to fight for your honor and glory is the opposite of an Emperor's duty. Our only objective is to protect the honor and glory of our country and it's citizens. Even if that means our head might roll. You've failed and thus shall be removed." Zenjou's golden eyes sharpened when staring towards the Daimyō. I cannot defeat them all and protect the incapacitated. "Oi, Mercenary....Seeing as this guy won't pay you, how about I buy your services. Double whatever he offer and help me defeat these losers...Oh two conditions, you cannot kill the Daimyō. And most importantly, my comrades must survive. As the impending cataclysmic explosion came rocketing towards his location, Kazuhide had little time to respond. "To think I'll have to resort to this..." he thought to himself as he raised his hand towards the barrage of projectiles, only to be interrupted as Zenjou positioned himself between the mercenary and the incoming assault. A foolish act if he had ever saw one. Though, as the illumination from the magnificent explosion enveloped the area, Kazuhide couldn't help but recall a similar event in his past. It was at this point that the Uchiha was reminded of his early encounters with Tokino, an undoubtedly foolish girl who had thrown herself in harms way for the sake of an enemy. "What am I doing remember just trivial things at at time like this?" Kazuhide thought to himself in the aftermath of the assault, "I definitely have a long way to go if I keep needing to be saved by my opponents." It was at this point that Zenjou offered a new deal to the mercenary, seemingly hoping to appeal to the Uchiha's monetary desires. Unfortunately, after having been cut loose by his previous employer, Kazuhide would prefer nothing more than to cut his losses and call it a day. Just as he was about to deny the shinobi's offer, Zenjou's final line caught his attention. "So...that's the situation," he silently confirmed. To think that such a prideful individual would humbly request the aid of an enemy for the sake of his comrades. Such a display was not without its own merit, but the situation was far from worth the effort. If the objective was merely eliminating the Daimyō's soldiers, then surviving alongside an individual with such durability would be a cinch. Protecting a handful of unconscious shinobi was far outside of his pay grade. "This is a waste of time..." Kazuhide murmurs quietly, but despite his assertion he can't find it in himself to simply abandon the situation at hand. Even the Uchiha himself was unsure if the feeling was rooted in of some sense of repayment to Zenjou, or some obscure moral obligation to the soldiers who couldn't defend themselves. Sighing, Kazuhide began to distance himself from the skeletal warrior of a a shinobi. "I must be losing my edge," he commented aloud, "You should know in advance that my services are far from inexpensive." With a flick of his wrist, the battered greatsword that had been manifested by the mercenary earlier flipped off the ground and was launched like a missile towards the daimyō's cart. Bypassing the attempts of his guards of intercept the projectile, the fractured sword crashes into the wooden construct with enough force to cause it's immediate collapse. "Consider that my official resignation," Kazuhide remarks with an impudent tone toward the Daimyō that was currently being helped up from the ground. "Gah!" The Daimyō screamed as he fell onto the ground once his cart was destroyed. After gaining scraped across his body and tears in his outfit, he stood up and yelled. "Soldiers, what are you doing letting them harm my body!?" The soldiers quickly began to fire more explosives towards the allied force. At the same time, the Daimyō began to whimper within his mind. "Ah...they're allying...two powerful pieces are allying...what do I do...? I...I'll run!" The Daimyō's thoughts were made evident by his next statement, "Soldiers, hold them off here! I shall return and bring reinforcements for you all!" As he said this, the Daimyō began to run off at a very slow pace, with a menacing grin that told you all-too-well of his true intentions. "I've brought lands Mercenary. I can't comprehend the concept of inesxpensive." Zenjou joked before stepping forward. He noticed the Daimyō's cowardice and almost spat in disguist. "To think children such as yourself are able to lead while warriors like us are forced to follow." Words with an edge capable of cutting cleanly through iron wills. Zenjou's power slowly grew beyond that which he exposed over the course of battle. Soon, it began to ossify the ground he stood upon, transforming it into a sort of crackedn porcelain marble. However, Zenjou kept his energy low enough to evade any suspicious eyes nosily watching their battle. Their explosions spewed debris chaotically while erupting around both warriors. Yet neither revealed a hint of fear. Instead, their combined resolve formed a sort of protective force against the fiery blaze. "You know Mercenary, you can declare yourself the winner of our little battle...Since that fight was rather handicapped." Zenjou chuckled while a hand lifted slowly before him. A warbow that outsized him by a few feet appeared in Zenjou's open palm. An obsidian beast with two crimson orbs levitating where it's bowstrings eventually spawned, ultimately creating an intricate webbing of sorts. There, Zenjou's legendary weapon began to release a silent whisper of power. "I'm alright with swords, spears and staffs-But I'm unstoppable when I use my bow." Surely Kazuhide faced hundreds of opponents who possessed similar proclamations. But Zenjou immediately provided considerable evidence for Kazuhide. He took a mountainous stance, unyielding to all, yet his arms flowed like the wind. Although he initially fired single arrows, hundreds of arrows rained upon their enemies in a matter of seconds. A complete blitz that almost blacked out the shining moon. Zenjou continued demonstrating the mastery he possessed over the art of Kyūjutsu as every arrow struck their mark. They easily pierced through enemy limbs with hopes of halting their movement. Unfortunately the Ishigakure shinobi called upon earthen walls for defensive purposes. And although a considerable amount had fell to Zenjou's arrows, even more stood prepared for battle. Aiming not to kill is not my thing. Being an assassin and shooting without claiming lives is rather difficult. Zenjou bit through his lip creating a small streak of blood in the process. But Zenjou's efforts were not in vain for a stray arrow managed to strike the escaping Daimyō. It pierced cleanly through his knee and left him unable to flee. We have to stop the rest of the forces first. Not to be simply outdone by his newfound ally's technical display of skill, Kazuhide surveyed the situation at hand. "With numbers like these we'd be better off getting in close, since we are just wasting effort if try to continue a long-range battle." he thought to himself, the presence of Zenjou's comrades weighing on his mind, "...but moving up prevents us from defending these invalids. In that case, I could always try flushing them out from behind their barricades" Raising his hand in the direction of the enemy's entrenchment on behind their earthen blockades, Kazuhide prepares to begin his assault before being suddenly distracted by a secondary force of opponent's on their flank. In the same manner as their predecessors, the group hurled a barrage of blue fire powder explosives in their general vicinity. Unlike initial assault though, the first round of projectiles were mere decoys consisting of standard kunai. "Tch...you must be especially valuable if they are willing to throw away this amount of money for the sake of killing you," Kazuhide commented, as he analyzed the trajectory of the incoming assault. In an instant, the mercenary had intercepted projectiles with a magnificent wall of fire. Unfortunately, the next volley of projectiles were closing in at an alarming rate, which sought to threaten the unconscious shinobi. Seemingly abandoning the soldiers at his feet by leaping out of the way, Kazuhide narrowly avoids the cataclysmic destruction, caused by the explosives, that consumes the position of Zenjou's comrades. As the dust clears, not a trace of the shinobi remains across the scorched earth. "Not the most efficient method, but I suppose having them out of the way is better in the long run," he explains in a cold tone, with his back to the Sand-nin, "At least we can focus on a proper counterattack now." Unbeknownst to Zenjou, Kazuhide had actually his comrades to a separate plane altogether, but the mercenary had sorely failed to divulge this information to his ally. Instead, Kazuhide quickly moved onto the attack. Concentrating chakra in the palm of his hand, the mercenary manifested a blade of intensely luminescent energy, which quickly stabilized into the form of a katana. "If we're no longer using mere secondary armaments, I suppose this will do for now," the Uchiha explained, turning around and taking a swing in the general direction of one of the stone walls. While Kazuhide's attack initially looked like little more than showing off, especially considering the fact that the opponents were dozens of meters outside of his range, the earthen wall suddenly shattered as if a massive force had suddenly collided with it. Scrambling away from their broken defense, the Ishigakure shinobi quickly sought refuge behind other forms of cover. "Since you are so adamant on sparing the lives of enemies, why don't you subdue the opponents after I'll flushed them out behind their walls," Kazuhide suggested, as he shattered another wall in the distance with the swing of his blade, "Though, continuing to remain in the open like this is far from a commendable strategy." "Well you could say my head is enough to bring wealth to the porrest country." Zenjou teased. But the sunagakure shinobi was in utter shock at Kazuhide's revelation. That the mercenary also refrained from revealing a power which surely surpassed his. However, although Zenjou should have felt anger and weak, Kazuhide's display inspired him. It lit a warm sensation within Zenjou that urged him to chase his dreams despite all obstacles. "My teammates..." His golden eyes scoured where they once were before returning to Kazuhide. "Something is telling me they're safe. A horrible day when I'm forced to trust someone I want to kill." Yet Zenjou spoke with a certain sincerity many believed he hadn't possessed. He gripped the Kokkai no Yumi tighter while analyzing Kazuhide's own weapon. An archer and a sword master locked in eternal battle...I think I found the source for my next piece. Zenjou pondered for he was a true poet whose art utilized words to paint a beautiful picture. But he returned to the situation at hand. Despite Kazuhide's efforts, the enemies manpower still posed quite a threat. And they continued to formulate new plots to halt their advancements. Zenjou thought for a second and sighed. "Taking orders from you is pissing me off...But I guess that's the best course of action. Hm. Perhaps I should attack from above?" Category:Winged Mirages